The Royal Family of Volterra
by queenjezebel
Summary: When Marius decides to drop by and visit and old friend no one knew it would flip the Cullen household on its head. Meet the Princes of Volterra and their mysterious and beautiful companion and the impact it has on the once perfect family.


Edward watched as the music swelled in the small but packed room. The bodies moved as one on the floor like a wave. It was kind of beautiful in a dirty sweaty grinding way. Tonight was Rosalie's choice of venue, hence the grotty unknown nightclub just outside of Forks. If it was his choice they would be at some music concert, Emmett would have chosen a football game.

But sadly here he was, stand just off the dance floor, clutching a drink he didn't want whilst he watched his "sisters" and his girlfriend amuse themselves on the dance floor whilst the boys watched on. None of them were ever sure what to do at these sorts of clubs.

"Can we go yet!" Jasper yelled over the music, barely audible to his "brothers". He took a swig of the drink in his hand and waited as the stinging tugged at his throat but had no effect on his body. It was Bella's drink anyway.

He was about to turn and suggest they leave when something caught his eye. Within the crowd he could clearly make out three very pale, very beautiful faces. 2 males and 1 female were trying to integrate themselves amongst the crowd of humans but to a trained vampire eye there was no mistaking that they were certainly not human.

"Wow" Emmett breathed, not really focusing his awe on any significant figure. One male was tall, possibly taller than Emmett, with long brown hair and sharp features, he was skinny and his clothes were tight fitting and Edward saw Jasper watching the way his hipbones jutted out from above his tight jeans with an expression somewhere between amazement and jealously. The other male was smaller, with short spiky hair and thick rimmed glasses; he wore a tight fitting turtle neck and walked with amazing grace even for a vampire. But Edward felt himself transfixed on the girl. Her hair was long and white blonde, she was small and slender like a pixie and the smile plastered across her face was mesmerising. Even for vampires they made a striking group.

The girls of the group had obviously noticed the presence of other supernatural beings and decidedly joined their other halves.

"Edward, what's going on? Why are we leaving?" Bella's voice was full of concern and worry.

"Other vampires, ones I've never seen before" Edward replied, still not taking his eyes of the mysterious girl.

"I know who they are!" Emmett beamed, straining to be heard above the heavy bass filled music, "Remember Carlisle was talking about Aro's newest favourites? Two boys, with special powers. It must be them. They fit the description perfectly! The ones that call themselves the Princes of Volterra."

It made sense to Edward; Carlisle had received a letter from an old friend that said the Voltari had been planning to make a squadron of special vampires, selectively bred to have special powers to work for them.

"But what about the girl?" Edward muttered but his question was left open because the group, obviously sensing they were being talked about all at once looked up. The mysterious girl connects her gaze right with Edwards and at that moment something hit him.

"I can't read their minds." He was dumbfounded, not only could he not read the girl's mind, he could read neither of the males either.

"What? I thought I was the only person you couldn't read!" Bella was feigning calm but he could hear the worry in her voice. She was deeply unnerved.

Edward turned away from his girlfriend to glance at the mysterious group only to find that they were gone from the club leaving the Cullen family dazed confused and intrigued.

If there was one thing in this world she loved most it was this feeling. This completely human feeling of enjoyment as the music thumped loudly in her chest and she moved her body in a way that felt completely out of her control, like the music was some great puppet master controlling her movements until the song ended.

She had spent many years surveying the changes of music, gone were the days when dancing was bowling and delicate turns meticulously rehearsed to adhere to etiquette. Now she could move and sway whichever way she liked and she would take full advantage of it.

It was times like this she was glad to be a vampire, the bodies around her dripped of sweat and every time a man began to rub closer to her it look all her willpower not to bare her teeth and tell the disgusting thing to fuck off. Even in her tight denim jeans and fitted halter neck top she didn't feel the slightest bit hot. One of the perks of being cold as death.

"We've got company" Her companion muttered from beside her as he gestured towards the back of the club. There stood three immaculate looking men. One was tall with short hair and broad muscle build, the other was short with wild browny-red hair and wide eyes but the final was by far the most attractive, he had defined features and deep eyes and what looked to be an amazing body. Not to mention the three had dazzling white skin.

"Competition is always fun" The boys chuckled hotly into her ear.

"Play nice Loki, you know what Marius said." She laughed, remembering last time they antagonised another coven. They were eating raccoons and rats for a month.

"You ruin all the fun in things" The other male she had come with laughed, suddenly appearing beside the pair.

"Watch it Iago, I think that's the family Marius warned us about" Warned was a light word, he practically beat them into the wall telling them to not do anything to the family unless given the okay by their leader and through the years of his company the three had learned that Marius' warnings were not something to be taken lightly.

"Oh shit they've noticed us." Iago grunted. And they had, 12 pairs of eyes were now on them, the attractive men were now joined by three equally attractive women. Well, two attractive and one decidedly....alive.

"Yes it's them, look one of them is human" She smiled slightly as she noticed the human tugging and yelling at the most attractive of the men, who couldn't tear his gaze away from her.

"Come Adelaide; let's go before they decide to talk. I'm feeling peckish" Loki joked tugging on the hem of her top.

Adelaide laughed, "You had most of that group of stupid teenagers we stopped on the way here, how can you possibly be hungry?"

She stole one last glance at the group and noticed the frustrated glare on the males face as she passed out of the club with her companions ready to go find some dinner.

* * *

_As much as i would like to i own nothing in this story [ :( ] your reviews are greatly loved and appreciated._


End file.
